


The Isamu Incident

by KisaAkiya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Love/Hate, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya
Summary: It was understandable that as soon as Isamu was born, Kiyoko had given him her husband’s last name. She wouldn’t want her son to be known as the Fuchisaki clan’s heir, as much as she needed one. She wanted him to pick which route he’ll go for, either his mother’s, his father’s or maybe his own! Besides, Kiyoko was only 21 (currently 26 or so), she’s still young to be worrying about an heir.It had been 5 years since her son was born and honestly, things couldn’t be any better. She didn’t hide the fact she was a notorious Yakuza boss nor hid the fact his father was a police officer assigned to keep her in line. She was still worried about bringing her son to work so she made sure her husband would be able to take care of him or that he would be at school before she left for work. No babysitters, she wouldn’t want anyone looking through her things and finding out she’s the leader of the Fuchisaki clan. But when her husband really can’t stay at home, she does. It’s their mutual agreement to keep their son and their lineage a secret.Well not until that day..
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Isamu Incident

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I DUNNO MUCH ABOUT MAFIAS. I NEED MORE RESEARCH IF I WANT THIS TO BE SUPER ACCURATE SO ENJOY THIS MOSTLY FOR THE DYNAMICS.   
> If I get things incorrect then criticism is much thanks thanks.

It was understandable that as soon as Isamu was born, Kiyoko had given him her husband’s last name. She wouldn’t want her son to be known as the Fuchisaki clan’s heir, as much as she needed one. She wanted him to pick which route he’ll go for, either his mother’s, his father’s or maybe his own! Besides, Kiyoko was only 21 (currently 26 or so), she’s still young to be worrying about an heir.

It had been 5 years since her son was born and honestly, things couldn’t be any better. She didn’t hide the fact she was a notorious Yakuza boss nor hid the fact his father was a police officer assigned to keep her in line. She was still worried about bringing her son to work so she made sure her husband would be able to take care of him or that he would be at school before she left for work. No babysitters, she wouldn’t want anyone looking through her things and finding out she’s the leader of the Fuchisaki clan. But when her husband really can’t stay at home, she does. It’s their mutual agreement to keep their son and their lineage a secret.

Well not until that day..

\-----

“Mom!! Let’s go to the park!!” Isamu exclaimed, holding his mother’s hand and pulling her towards the door.

Kiyoko chuckled, taking out her work phone and checking on any new stat updates. “I have work, Isa. Mommy needs to sort out these contracts--”

“But you always work at home whenever daddy’s out! Let’s go outside for once!!” He cut her off excitedly, still attempting to drag his well-built mother towards the door.

Kiyoko took a moment to think and sighed, she smiled at her son and put her phone in her pocket. “Alright, let’s go.”

Isamu smiled happily and quickly ran out the door, Kiyoko decided that since she was just going to walk around with her son she left her work phone at home and took her regular phone.  
She wouldn’t need it, she just needs to spend quality time with her son.

\-----

“Pretty!!”

“Don’t stray too far, Isa!!” Kiyoko smiled, watching her son run around in the field. After a bit of walking she decided to take a seat on the bench and let her son do the rest of the playing.

“I won’t mom!!” Isamu yelled back, running around the field and chasing butterflies.

After running around and tiring himself out, he let himself fall over and lied down on the grass. He panted softly and looked up at the sky. He sat up and looked back at his mom who he caught staring at him. She smiled at him and gave him a tired wave.

He noticed though that she would hide her tattoos whenever they go outside. Right now she wore a hooded jacket up to hide the ones on her neck and let her hair down.  
He’d remember his dad telling him though, that when she was younger, she’d walk around Japan without hiding those tattoos. How she’d scare any bystander she walked by with just her presence.

But now whenever she leaves the house, she keeps her hair down, she’d wear a full turtleneck and long sleeves to hide her tattoos on her shoulders. She would have a sweet smile and people would pass by her without any notice.

No one would fear her whenever she was around Isamu, and he wanted to know what she was like when she was the Yakuza boss that everybody feared.

She gave him a soft smile as she looked back at her phone, probably a way of keeping herself entertained. He took this as an opportunity to stand up and keep playing. Keeping himself busy.

Then he heard it, the scream from across the road. He looked at where it came from, with a worried look on his face. He looked back at his mom, seeing her still distracted on her phone. He took this as an opportunity to check it out.

With a deep breath, he ran towards the sound, stopping when the light turned red before he crossed the road.

And then he saw it, a gang of men attacking a small boy.

“What did you say to me punk?!”

“You shouldn’t have talked to us that way, you son of a bitch!!”

“S-Stop..! Please! I-I’m sorry..!!”

The small boy cried, as he kept getting kicked and beaten by the older men.

Isamu bit the inside of his cheek. He was afraid, yes, but he cannot just let this happen. With clenched fists he ran into the alleyway and pulled one of the guy’s arms away from the boy.

“STOP IT!!”

The man that he attacked turned around to face the young boy and pushed him aside. “What a stupid little bitch.” The men suddenly turned their attention to Isamu, who backed himself against a wall.

 _‘I’m going to die! I’m going to die!!!’_  
That’s all he could think about but he took a deep breath and looked at the men with an angry look on his face.

“What kind of bad guys are you?! You think you’re so tough beating up a little kid?!” He exclaimed, taking the men aback.

“You should know who you’re messing with, boy. Taking on the Shiroi clan.”

 _‘A clan?!?! The yakuza?!’_  
That’s when Isamu finally noticed the white tattoos on the guys’ arms.

The guy he attacked gave him a smirk. “Let’s show this boy who really has the power in these streets.” He said, cracking his knuckles as the men walked closer to him.

Isamu looked up in fear, he held his face in his arms before screaming. “MOMMY!!!”

The men laughed. “Calling out to your mommy huh boy? Not so tough now--”

“ISAMU!!” One of the men got caught off by the fist of an angry ass mother.

Isamu looked up and before he could react he got swept up and moved towards the darker end of the alley way.

“Isamu, don’t you go running off from me again, young man.” Kiyoko remarked angrily at him, holding him close.

“Mom, I’m sor-” “We’ll talk about this later.” Kiyoko hushed him as she looked back at the gang of men. She stood up in front of her so protectively.

“Ah so ‘mommy’ did come to the rescue~” One of the men remarked, walking closer to the duo. Kiyoko clenched her fist as she pulled her hood down. “Take any step closer or you will regret it.” She spat out, hovering her hand over her side.

“Aww what’s mommy going to do? Make us a salad? Tell us to go to our room?” One of them threatened.

Kiyoko had a smirk on her face. “Oh you wouldn’t want to find out.” She said as she moved her hand to her thigh-- before realizing that she didn’t break any of her knives.  
She frowned. _‘Shit I didn’t bring any weapon.’_

“Now come on, mommy? Aren’t you going to get us?” They bluffed, walking closer towards the duo. Kiyoko looked at them with an angered look and took off her hoodie leaving her in her tank top, revealing her tattooed neck and shoulders.

“Haven’t been in a fist fight for a while.” She remarked, putting the hoodie around her son. “Hold this for mommy for a moment.”  
Isamu nodded, taking her hoodie as he watched her in awe.

Kiyoko stepped forward and cracked her knuckles. The men were suddenly more worried than they were a while ago, it was probably the fact she _had_ any sort of tattoos, suggests she’s part of a clan.

One of the men huffed though and took a step forward. “One of her and seven of us? Not a problem.”

Kiyoko chuckled. A smug smile spread across her lips, one similar to the smile she’d used to give her husband before running away. “Come at me then.”

And Isamu stared in awe as his mother dodged every other attack the men threw at her. She had a focused look on her face, her steps similar to a boxer’s as she jabbed one of her hands against one of the men’s diaphragm, toppling him over.  
She took a look towards another man who attempted to kick her legs and knock her down but she jumped over it and kicked the man’s chin. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she continued to dodge the rest of their attacks.

Isamu smiled at his mother, the only thing going through his head is how cool she looked. “Let’s go mom!!” He exclaimed. Not noticing the large man creeping behind him.

He grabbed the small child and carried him using one arm. Isamu screamed and thrashed in the man’s grip.

“Mom!!”

“Isamu!!”

Kiyoko turned towards her son and panicked. She elbowed one of the men and felt his pockets for a knife to throw. She felt a flat metal object in his pocket and grabbed it, however it ended up being a credit card.

She panicked once more, not knowing what to do she ran towards the man and was about to attack. Till he pulled out a knife and pointed it towards Isamu.

Kiyoko froze, dread filling her face.

“Take any step closer or you’ll regret it~” He mocked her as he held Isamu tighter in his grip.

Kiyoko froze, not taking any more steps forward. Instead she took a step back, in hopes to think of a plan before she felt one of the men jab against the back of her neck.

“MOM!!”

She groaned as she fell over, about to stand up again before being kicked back to the ground. She crossed her arms in front of her face as they continued to kick and beat her like what they did with the child earlier.

Isamu thrashed in the man’s grip. Tears formed in his face as he continued to cry and scream.  
The man growled and positioned the knife towards the boy’s arm. “Shut the fuck up you brat!!”

Kiyoko’s face filled with dread as she heard her son scream, she turned to the side and saw the blood dripping out of her son’s arm and the knife and was in it.

Her eyes filled with fear, as she kicked against one of the men’s groin.  
She knelt and pulled herself up, pushing the other men off her as she ran towards Isamu. She bolted towards the man, kicking against his shin as he toppled downwards.

The man finally let go of Isamu, she grabbed him as he fell into her arms and ran to the edge of the alleyway away from them.

They were about to run into the open and away from them until she heard the sirens of the police. Panicked about her tattoos and the fact her son’s bleeding, she leaned down and attempted to take the knife out of his arm before feeling her jacket being wrapped around her shoulders.

She faced her son who then put her hood up to hide her tattoos. He gave her a soft smile which soothed her worried look.

The two then looked at the opening leading to the main road and the area being filled with police men.  
They held their guns towards the clan and cuffed them up thankfully.

Kiyoko then noticed a police officer frantically running in as if he was looking for something. His gaze then lands on her and Isamu as he runs towards them.

That’s when she finally noticed.

It was her husband.

“Kiyoko! Isamu!” He exclaimed in a panic as he ran towards the two, embracing them both.

“O-Ow- dad,,” Isamu muttered, the knife still in his arm.  
Kiyoko pulled away from her husband and whispered. “Jun.. the knife..”

Junichi noticed it and nodded, he held his son’s shoulders tightly, whispering to him. “It’ll only hurt for a bit..”

Isamu nodded as Kiyoko grabbed ahold of the knife.  
“In three.” Junichi muttered.

“One.”

“Two.”

Isamu took a deep breath.

“Three.”

Isamu let out a short scream as the knife was pulled out of his arm, tears still in his eyes. Kiyoko set the knife down and kissed her son’s tears, muttering out words of encouragement as Junichi tended to his wound.

The worried father finished wrapping up his son’s wound and stood up, carrying Isamu. He eyed his wife who stood up with him, noticing her fumble with her hoodie to hide her tattoos.

He sighed, using his free hand, he caressed his wife’s cheek, making her look up at him. “You ok?”

She gave him a soft smile, a faint pink spreading on her cheeks. “Yeah, not the worse I’ve gone through.”

“Mr. Kawasaki.” An older man approached the trio with a stern look on his face. He looked at the child and the woman beside Junichi, who both looked beaten up. He walked towards Kiyoko, putting a hand on her arm.  
“Are you ok, madame?”

Kiyoko tensed up when he touched her, she kept her gaze down and her hair in front of her face. “Yes, I’m fine.” She replied softly.

Junichi noticed her discomfort and wrapped his free hand around her. “Sir. This is my wife.” He said, pulling her close.

The older man’s eyes widened and his sterned look shifted to one of worry. He pulled his hand away from her and gave Junichi a look of pity. “I’m sorry, Kawasaki. That your family ended up being the one caught up in a yakuza attack.”

_‘How ironic being she’s the boss of one of them.’_

Junichi thought as he bowed his head to the man. “May I be dismissed sir? I need to take care of them.”

The man looked at the trio and sighed, he gave Junichi another stern look and nodded. “You may be dismissed. Have a good day, Kawasaki.”

“Thank you, sir.” Junichi replied as the man walked away towards the other officers.

With a sigh, Junichi looked down at his son who was still trembling and crying. He looked at his wife, who didn’t look so well either.

He held his wife closer to him as he softly spoke to her that they should leave. She nodded, motioning with her hands that she wants to be the one to carry Isamu.

“It’s ok, don’t strain yours-”

“Please..” Kiyoko begged.

Junichi looked at her eyes, seeing the desperation in them. He sighed, giving her a kiss on the forehead before handing his son to her.

Isamu hugged his mother as he’s being handed to her. He softly cried into her shoulder, whispering soft words of comfort to himself and her, despite the lingering pain coming from his arm. But it didn’t stop Kiyoko from holding her son tight, however not tight enough that it seems like she’ll break him.

Junichi, with a tired look, wrapped his arm around his wife and walked her home.

\-----

Junichi unwrapped Isamu’s wounded arm, making the young boy wince. “Dad.. it hurts..” Isamu whined, breaking his old man’s heart.

Junichi reached up and kissed the top of his head. “I know, baby, but you’re doing so well. You were so strong to take care of mommy.” He said, holding back his tears.

Isamu looked down. “I didn’t take care of her.. She took care of me.. She was so brave, taking on those bad guys.” He said, wincing a bit as his dad cleaned up the wound.

Junichi chuckled a bit. “Your mother may look brave, but she's just as reckless as you.” He said softly in a joking tone. “She’s done with fighting for now, all she wants to do is protect you.” He said as he finished cleaning the wound. “And so do I.”

Isamu looked at his dad with a sad yet determined look. He puffed out his cheeks as he said. “I wasn’t being reckless, dad. I saved someone.”

Junichi looked at his son, confused. “You saved someone?”

Isamu nodded. “Yes. They were beating up another boy, I told them to stop and while they were busy he ran away.”

“I was really scared, dad.” Isamu finished. Junichi gave him a soft smile. “I take back what I said. That was very brave of you, Isamu.” He said as he finished wrapping up the wound. “You really are our son.”

Isamu gave a big smile. “I want to protect Japan like you two!!” He said as he stood up, striking a semi-heroic pose.

Junichi laughed. “What about your wound, Isa?”

“Oh it doesn’t hurt anymore, dad!! Nothing can hurt me!” He replied as he formed a flexing pose with his arms before suddenly wincing. “Ow--”

Junichi held the boy’s arms down and kissed the top of the wound. “There, now it should be better.” He said, then carried his son and walked towards his room.

“You, young man. Have had enough adventure for today. It’s nap time before dinner.” Junichi said, making Isamu whine. “But I’m not tire-” Isamu replied before being cut off by a yawn.

“See, now rest your hero muscles.” Junichi said, setting his son on his bed and took off his shoes.

Isamu rubbed his eye then lied down on the bed, pushing the blanket up to bury himself under it.  
“Can we have udon for dinner?” Isamu asked tiredly.

Junichi smiled at him then kissed the top of his head. “Of course, Isa. We can have anything you want to celebrate your heroic act today.”

“Thanks dad.” Isamu replied as his eyelids started feeling heavy.

“Just promise not to go into any of those adventures without mommy and daddy next time.”

“I promise, daddy..” Isamu said before finally drifting off to sleep.

Junichi smiled, kissing the top of his head again before walking out of the room. Softly closing the door on his way out.

He sighed, the smile on his face suddenly shifting into a worried frown. He walked towards him and his wife’s shared bedroom.

He opened the door seeing Kiyoko there sitting on the bed with nothing but a bathrobe on, her hair still damp from her earlier shower.

He closed the door after entering and walked towards his wife who gave him an expectant look. He knelt in front of her and slowly began untying the bath robe.

“Eager I see~” Kiyoko said jokingly, earning a stern look from her husband.

She bit her lip as he untied the robe and pulled it aside, revealing the dark bruises that were placed along her stomach, hip and chest. He looked up at her seeing even darker bruises underneath her chin.

The gold of her tattoos being replaced with black and blue.

“Kiyo..-”

“It’s not that bad, you know I’ve had worse, Jun-”

“Yes but you haven’t had anything like this in 5 years..” He cut her off, his tone was desperate as he stood up.

“I’m getting you ice, lie down, Kiyo--”

A confused look was spread across her face as her eyes followed his figure as he made his way out of the room. “W-Without clothes, Jun?”

He stopped in his steps, his face flushed red. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he bit his lip. “Just lie down..” He replied before leaving the room.

Kiyoko sighed and took off the robe slowly, wincing from her own movements. She dropped the robe on the floor as she climbed into her bed, slowly as to not strain the rest of her muscles.

She laid herself down on the bed. Still embarrassed about herself being naked, she covers her whole body underneath the covers.

She traces her fingers over her bruised skin, wincing at her own touch. She sighs and lets herself sink against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

_‘It’s your fault that Isamu got hurt..’_

_‘It’s your fault..’_

_‘It’s your fault.’_

_‘Fault.’_

_‘Fault.’_

_‘Your fault.’_

Her thoughts were cut short from the sudden sound of the door opening.

She raised her head up a bit, seeing her husband walking in with a small pail full of ice and some extra bandages.

He looked at her and sighed, closing the door before walking to the side of the bed. He set down the pail and knelt beside her lying form.

“Can you sit up?” He asks, slowly moving the covers down her body.

She nodded, slowly lifting herself up to where she could sit up in front of him. She held the covers in front of her chest as she watched him put ice on her bruises.

A sigh escaped her lips as he applied pressure, her fists clenched.

Junichi kept his focus, but one thing continued to bother him.

How silent she was being.

No teases or joking remarks like a while ago it’s just silence.

Something is off.

He wrapped the ice in the towel and positioned her arms for her to hug it, which she obediently complied.

He sat up on the bed and gently pushed her by the shoulder, motioning her to lie down.

She complied, letting herself lie down and let the wrapped ice sit on her bruised stomach. She sighed, letting her head sink into the pillow once again.

What she didn’t expect is her husband climbing on top of her with his shirt unbuttoned.

Kiyoko’s face flushed red, with a tired groan she whined. “Jun.. what are you doing?”

Junichi, as he was doing this, realized how out of the ordinary she’s acting right now. She’s not taking charge, no seductive remarks, cheesy pick up lines or promiscuous suggestions. She’s being completely weak under him and it terrified him.

He began kissing the top of her head, moving to her cheek and slowly reaching under her chin. He felt the vibrations of her throat when he started nipping at her neck, careful not to hurt her in the process.

“Jun.. why..?” She asked between desperate pants. He muttered out as he was kissing her neck.

“Something’s bothering you.”

Kiyoko pouted when she heard his reply. She huffed, stating at him. “I’m fine—“ Before being cut off by his lips against hers.

“You’re not. I know you, Kiyo.”

He mumbled between kisses as his kisses turned slightly more passionately, but still soft. Kiyoko sighed and kissed back, keeping her hands against the ice on her stomach.

As soon as she was getting more into it, he pulled away making the girl whine in response.

He hovered above her, the stern look returning on his face. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I told you.. nothing’s wrong.” She mumbled, turning her head to the side, looking away from him.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He softly took Kiyoko’s chin and made her face him.

“Kiyo. We promised each other. No more hiding. We’re together now. We’re married. We need to be open with each other.” He explained as his hand moved from her chin to the side of her face.

“I love you, Kiyo. Talk to me.”

Her eyes widened at his words. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she sighed, nuzzling against his hand.

He finally got off her and laid on the other side of the bed, propping himself on one arm as he faced her lying form.

She sighed and turned her head towards him who gave her a motivating look. “It.. felt like it was my fault that it happened..” She said awkwardly.

Junichi gave her a confused look. “Why?”

“I was distracted. If I had paid more attention.. I would have seen Isamu run off. Or I would have been able to catch that man from grabbing Isamu. Or.. would have been able to stop him from hurting him..” Kiyoko rambled, making her husband frown.

“I just…” She sighed. Looking up at the ceiling. “If only I.. was able to..” She tried to say before suddenly feeling something wet on her face. She slowly reached up and felt her cheek, feeling the wetness of a tear.

“Oh.” She said. Wiping the tear away before suddenly feeling another one. She kept trying before realizing she was crying.

Junichi reached his hand against her face, wiping her tears for her. He gave her a smile, something she usually doesn’t see give her. “It wasn’t your fault and you know it.” He said bluntly.

She sniffles, nodding. She slowly adjusts her position to move closer to him. Junichi understood her intention as he let one of his arms lay on the pillow, letting her lay on it. She moved her body against his as he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her.

“I’m just thinking irrationally.” She said softly. Tears still forming in her eyes. “I know it wasn’t my fault but… I still feel like it is..”

“It’s the mother’s guilt.” He replied, moving his thumb along her bare arm. “You love him too much.”

“I haven’t loved anyone as much as him..” She replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I just want to tell him I’m sorry… for not being able to save him sooner..” She whispered as her voice started to crack from the sobs.

Junichi pulled his head away for a bit and looked her in the eye. “You know how cool he thought you were?” He asked.

Kiyoko gave him a fake grin. “I mean what’d you expect from me?” She laughed a bit before the tears started flowing more.

He wiped them away with his thumb and cupped her cheek. “He really is your son. He’s reckless and loud. He has no plans and just jumps in.” He said making the girl below him pout.

“But.. he’s selfless. Like you.” He says, booping her nose which made her smile.

“He saved someone you know. He wouldn’t just run into danger like that on-a-whim.” He said as he laid his head back down.

Kiyoko looked at him surprised and gave him a smile. “He’s such a brave boy.”

“And he gets it from his mother.” Junichi replies with a smile.

Kiyoko shook her head at his reply. “Maybe. But he gets more of his selfless-ness from his father. Who needs to remember to take care of himself.”

Junichi pouted at her. Nuzzling his face against the top of her head. “I take care of myself.”

“Says the man who went home at 10 pm and stayed up until 3 to finish his paperwork while only eating one cup of noodles.” She looked up at him with a cheeky grin. “I can cook. That’s why you have a wife.” She continued, putting emphasis on the word ‘wife’.

Junichi sighed against her hair and kissed the top of her hair. “Fine.. I’ll eat whatever you make me for the next few weeks..”

“And you come with me to bed every night.” Kiyoko continued.

Junichi groaned at her request. “If I do that you wouldn’t let me get up the next morning.”

She gave him a smug grin. “So you would let me~”

Junichi realized what she meant and faced the pillow beneath him. He muttered under his breath. “Please go back to mopey Kiyo..”

She laughed at his words and leaned up, kissing him softly. He sighed into the kiss and leaned towards her, deepening it.

He cupped her face with his free hand as he moved to hover above her.

She smiled in the kiss as she attempted to sit herself up and lean more against him. Instead she winced and pulled away, letting the back of her body hit the bed again.

Junichi sighed and got off her, making her whine.

“I’m sorry..” She said weakly, keeping the wrapped ice on her stomach.

He stood up from the bed and looked back at her with a small smile. “It’s ok, we can do it as much as you want when you get better.”

Kiyoko’s eyes sparkled at his words. “Really??”

“No.”

“Aww..” She whined, letting her head sink into the softness of her pillow.

Junichi chuckled at her response and opened their shared closet. He reached for some boxer shorts and a button up and walked back to her. “Can you sit up?”

Kiyoko nodded, slowly lifting herself up from the bed and dangling her legs off the side. Junichi took the boxer shorts and slipped it on her past her legs. He took an elastic bandage and wrapped her full torso before slipping on the button up shirt for her and buttoned it up.

She smiled as he finished. She took his hands away from her and unbuttoned her top buttons much to Junichi’s dismay.

She then put her hand on his shoulders, slowly pushing herself to stand up. He held her up as they left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

\-----

Isamu groaned in his sleep. He opened his eyes and sat himself up on his bed. He did try sleeping but this was his seventh attempt and it was getting on his nerves. He sat up and sighed, the image of those tattooed men and the blood he shed kept flashing back to his mind.

He couldn’t sleep like this.

He dangled his legs off the bed and got up, scratching the back of his head. “I’ll just sleep with mom and dad tonight..”

‘But mom is bruised up. I can’t hug her too tight.’

“So I just have to be careful then..” Isamu nodded to himself then looked down at his arm. He pulled his sleeve to clearly see the bandaged wound. He chuckled to himself. “This is going to be a cool story to tell my friends.”

He then took a big whiff of air, smelling something good coming through the door. He walked to his door and slowly creaked it open, peeking out through the door. He saw the light peering through from the kitchen and living room, noticing the darkness from a window leading to the outside.

“It’s already time for dinner huh.” Isamu muttered, closing the door behind him and walking towards the kitchen.

“You’re putting too much--”

“I know what I’m doing, Kiyo--”

“No you don’t! I’ve been cooking for Isa for 5 years, love. I can do it-- ow-”

Isamu winced after hearing Kiyoko’s sudden ‘ow’.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about, I can handle it.”

Isamu peeked over the wall to look at his parents. Kiyoko was sitting on a chair facing away from the table and towards her husband, while Junichi had his hands and attention towards the two pots in front of him.

He watches as the two continue to quarrel then smiles, they’re never usually at home at the same time. He takes a deep breath then walks out of hiding. “Mommy? Daddy?”

The two face their son, surprised. Junichi turned to him and said. “Isa? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“I wasn’t tired.” He immediately replied, walking to the dining table and pulling the chair beside Kiyoko to face his dad. He climbed up on the chair and faced his mother who gave him a soft grin.

“So..” Kiyoko started, leaning towards her son. “I heard you saved a life today!” She smiled at him.

Isamu looked at his mother, surprised. “You’re not mad?”

“Oh I am mad.” She laughed, leaning back at her chair. “But.. I’m proud of you. You really are our son..” She smiled softly.

Isamu looked at his mom surprised. He gave him a big smile and held her hand. “Thank you, Mom..”

“Just promise me, you’ll bring your father and I to your next rescue mission.”

“Yes Mom.”

\-----

Isamu slowly opened the door to his parents room, holding a stuffed bunny and wearing his brown plaid pajamas. He looked at the bed, seeing the slow breathing of his sleeping parents. He smiles.

He silently closes the door behind him then climbs up on the bed from his father’s side and carefully slips in between his parents. He snuggles close to his mother who in return pulls him close in a careful yet genuine embrace.

Isamu lets out a tense breath he had been holding for a while then closes his eyes. He finally slept through the whole night.


End file.
